Apprehension of Heart and Soul
by Sora Pwns Your Sox
Summary: Miroku has just asked Sango to marry him! Will she say yes? And what will happen between her and Kagome alone in a forest? [One Shot] [yuri, KagXSan]


**KC (Kirrani-chan): So… what kind of story will you be writing today, Usagi-chan?**

**UC (Usagi-chan): Deep in thought An Inu-Yasha story.**

**KC: Odiously, but what will it be about?**

**UC: It shall be a Sango/Kagome story! It will be beautiful!**

**KC: I'm sure it will be.**

**UC: It will be nifty!**

**KC: Uh… nifty? What kind of word is nifty?**

**UC: Nifty is a nifty word.**

**KC: And what exactly does nifty mean? Tell me that.**

**UC: Nifty… means spiffy.**

**KC: I see… I think.**

**UC: Yes! Anyway… here is the story!**

**KC: imitating Usagi-chan Yes!**

**UC: One more thing… this might be a little strange since I just did an Inuyasha/Kagome fic… I'm so twisted. Well, I hope you like this story anyway! Enjoy minna!**

* * *

**Apprehension of Heart and Soul**

**Warning! This is a yuri fic. If you do not like yuri, don't read this!**

**(One Shot)**

**Disclaimer: Inu-Yasha belongs to Takahashi Rumiko… not me… so sad.**

It was a beautiful spring morning. The birds were singing and there was fresh dew on the ground. There was a clear blue sky and all of the trees were wet from the spring shower that had come just yesterday. Miroku thought that today would be a perfect day to take Sango outside to pop "the question". He thought for sure she would say yes. The monk had not groped her in days, which must have been hard for such a lecher. He was very confident today. He just wanted to spend his whole life with Sango. What he didn't know was that, no matter how much it seemed like Sango loved Miroku back, she really didn't feel the same way. Miroku walked into Kaede's hut where he knew Sango would be. Sure enough, he saw her sitting right there having lunch with Shippou, Kagome, and Inuyasha. Inuyasha and Shippou knew what Miroku wanted to do. They looked up at Miroku and both gave him a thumbs up. Miroku nodded. He tapped Sango on the shoulder.

"Sango, could I have a word with you outside?" the monk asked.

"Uh… of course Houshi-sama," answered the demon exterminator with a confused look.

She looked over at Kagome. Kagome shrugged. Neither of them had any idea what was going on. Although, Inuyasha sand Shippou knew exactly what was happening, both the girls were completely clueless. Miroku took Sango out into an open field far away from the village. Miroku had know exactly where he had wanted to take her. It was lovely in that field. There were so many flowers and lovely green grass. There were butterflies and ladybugs, it was just beautiful!

"Sango? My fair, fair Sango?" said Miroku.

"Yes Miroku. What is it?" asked Sango still as clueless as could be.

"Sango, I need to ask you a very important question." He got down on one knee with a very sincere look on his face. "Sango, will you be my bride?"

"Hou… Houshi-sama! I… I don't know what to say!" said Sango with a completely terrified look on her face.

"Please, please say yes," said the monk with hopeful look as he look up at the demon exterminator.

"I… I can't, Miroku… I just can't."

And with that, the beautiful demon exterminator ran off. She just couldn't bear to see the monk's face after she had just crushed his hopes and dreams. Why did she say no? She had always thought that she had feelings for Miroku. Were those feelings false. Or did she even like the opposite sex? Sango ran as fast as she could back to the village. There were tears streaming from her face as she ran. The brisk air pressed against her face. She felt so terrible. How could she have done such a thing? She really didn't know, but she never wanted to see Miroku again after what she had just done to him. The monk just stood there in shock. _What did I do wrong?_ Was all that he could think as he watched his one chance at true happiness run off. A few little tears fell from the monks eyes. He buried his face in his hands. Maybe he had done this too soon or maybe she just wasn't interested in a man such as him. Sango returned to Kaede's hut with a tear stained face. Her eyes were red and she was still crying.

"Sango, what happened?" cried Kagome.

Sango grabbed Kagome's hand and ran into the forest so they could talk about it in private. Inuyasha and Shippou knew exactly what had happened and ran off looking for Miroku, which was a strange thing to do for someone like Inuyasha.

"Sango, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" questioned Kagome.

Both the girls sat down on the ground and Sango put her face in her hands and started to sob even more.

"Kagome, Houshi-sama asked me to be his bride," sobbed Sango.

"Really! Did you say yes!" asked Kagome eagerly.

Sango looked up at Kagome.

"I just couldn't say yes to him, Kagome! I don't know why either!" yelled Sango still crying.

"Well, I don't know why not," answered Kagome.

"I don't really know either. I always had thought that I kind of liked Miroku… now I don't think that I ever really did," said Sango.

"Hmm… I wonder why that is," said Kagome with a thoughtful look on her face.

"And now, I'm not even sure that I like the opposite sex!" said Sango starting to blush.

"Wha… what did you just say?" asked Kagome starting to blush herself.

"Huh? Me? Oh… nothing!" said Sango very quick.

"No, no… you just said that you might not even like the opposite sex!" said Kagome shocked.

"S… so!" said Sango pouting and blushing.

"It's ok, Sango. There's nothing wrong with it at all!" said Kagome calming Sango down.

"You really think so?" asked Sango.

"Of course! There is totally nothing wrong with it," answered Kagome.

Sango leaned in closer to Kagome. Kagome leaned in closer to Sango. They both leaned in until their lips pressed against each other. Sango placed her hand lightly on the school girl's cheek and they embraced each other. Kagome parted her lips making way for the slightly older woman to explore the inside of her mouth. Sango couldn't believe that she was actually doing this… but somehow… she liked it, a lot! This was her first kiss and with a woman but she enjoyed every second of it. Their kiss ended, sadly and they looked into each other's eyes. Kagome was more shocked about what she had done, but in the same way as Sango, liked it very much. They both knew that they loved each other and they knew what they both wanted to say, but their gazes at each other said it all. Kagome and Sango loved not having to be interrupted by the two boys and they didn't want them to know that they loved each other. They sat out in the forest for a while until it got dark, kissing on and off. They went back to Kaede's hut when it was too dark to see and as they walked there, they walked hand-in-hand.

* * *

**UC: Oh! And how cute was that!**

**KC: That was pretty good, Usagi-chan… for you I mean…**

**UC: gives deathly glare What was that!**

**KC: Oh…uh… nothing!**

**UC: Sure! Sarcasm is a wonderful thing isn't it?**

**KC: Oh yes… using sarcasm**

**UC: Well, I hope you all liked my story. I put my heart and soul into this one! Please give me good reviews. NO FLAMES! If you don't have anything nice to say… don't say anything at all.**

**KC: Yes! Usagi-chan is the supreme ruler of the universe! LISTEN TO HER!**

**UC: Thank ya, Kirrani-chan.**


End file.
